User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Best Just Dance Choreographer
Hi there, and welcome to the Best Just Dance Choreographer game blog! I got inspired by the "Best Song - (Just Dance game)" game blogs, and I had an idea to make this blog! The rules are basically the same from the "Best Song" game blogs. Every three days, there will be three new battles. The choreographer that gets the most votes in one of the battles will move onto the next wave while the choreographer with the lowest votes will be out of the game. This cycle will continue on and on until one of the choreographers wins the game. Please note that not every Just Dance choreographer will be competing in the game, and you can NOT change your vote after voing in a battle, so choose carefully. Alexinhomougeollobjdc.png|Alexinho Mougeolle Anissathaibjdc.png|Anissa Thai Anthonydesprasbjdc.png|Anthony Despras Aurelieserinebjdc.png|Aurélie Sériné biancalazzeribjdc.png|Bianca Lazzeri cainkitsaisbjdc.png|Cain Kitsais celinebaronbjdc.png|Céline Baron gracebolebebjdc.png|Grace Bolebe jennysepierebjdc.png|Jenny Sepiere jerkyjessybjdc.png|Jerky Jessy julianaherrerabjdc.png|Juliana Herrera juliaspiesserbjdc.png|Julia Spiesser juliendurandbjdc.png|Julien Durand julierivatbjdc.png|Julie Rivat kyfekametsaka bjdc.png|Kyf Ekamé lauraferrettibjdc.png|Laura Ferretti mehdikerkouchebjdc.png|Mehdi Kerkouche podiummackensonbjdc.png|Podium Mackenson shirleyhenaultbjdc.png|Shirley Henault stessyemeliejdbc.png|Stessy Emelie terryyakibjdc.png|Terry Yaki thibautorsonibjdc.png|Thibaut Orsoni Aiiekmessabebbjdc.png|Aïïe Kmessabeb (Lost 2/3/16) Arbengigabjdc.png|Arben "GiGa" Kapidani (Lost 1/29/16) Audreyhurtisbbjdc.png|Audrey Hurtis (Lost 2/16/16) benjaminaklbjdc.png|Benjamin Akl (Lost 1/26/16) celinekitsaisbjdc.png|Celine Kitsais (Lost 1/29/16) cormierclaudemybjdc.png|Cormier Claude (Lost 2/3/16) danieldelyonbjdc.png|Daniel Delyon (Lost 2/16/16) Danielparkbjdc.png|Daniel Park (Lost 1/20/16) jeremyalbergebjdc.png|Jeremy Alberge (Lost 2/3/16) inesvandammebjdc.png|Ines Vandamme (Lost 1/29/16) marionchampmartinbjdc.png|Marion Champmartin (Lost 1/23/16) natsukofergusonbjdc.png|Natsuko Ferguson (Lost 1/23/16) Nickmukokobjdc.png|Nick Mukoko (Lost 1/20/16) nicolashuchardbjdc.png|Nicolas Huchard (Lost 1/26/16) perrinelazaroobjdc.png|Perrine Lazaroo (Lost 2/16/16) ralphbeaubrunbjdc.png|Ralph Beaubrun (Lost 1/26/16) Stephanedehesellebjdc.png|Stéphane Deheselle (Lost 1/20/16) yonijaylbjdc.png|Yoni Jayl (Lost 1/23/16) Remember, you can vote in a battle only ONCE! Once you vote for someone, that vote can NOT be changed! Wave 1 Round 1 (COMPLETED) Battle 1 Terry Yaki (WINNER) (26 votes) vs. Stéphane Deheselle (LOSER) (3 votes) Battle 2 Nick Mukoko (LOSER) (0 votes) vs. Mehdi Kerkouche (WINNER) (39 votes) Battle 3 Jenny Sepiere (WINNER) (22 votes) vs. Daniel Park (LOSER) (7 votes) Round 1 has been completed! Round 2 (COMPLETED) Battle 1 Aurélie Sériné (WINNER) (23 votes) vs. Marion Champmartin (LOSER) (0 votes) Battle 2 Yoni Jayl (LOSER) (1 vote) vs. Shirley Henault (WINNER) (39 votes) Battle 3 Natsuko Ferguson (LOSER) (8 votes) vs. Cain Kitsais (WINNER) (16 votes) Round 2 has been completed! Round 3 (COMPLETED) Battle 1 Benjamin Akl (LOSER) (2 votes) vs. Julien Durand (WINNER) (6 votes) Battle 2 Ralph Beaubrun (LOSER) (0 votes) vs. Stessy Emelie (WINNER) (9 votes) Battle 3 Kyf Ekamé (WINNER) (7 votes) vs. Nicolas Huchard (LOSER) (2 votes) Round 3 has been completed! Round 4 (COMPLETED) Battle 1 Celine Kitsais (LOSER) (2 votes) vs. Shirley Henault (WINNER) (3 votes) Battle 2 Arben "GiGa" Kapidani (LOSER) (1 vote) vs. Anissa Thai (WINNER) (3 votes) Battle 3 Grace Bolebe (WINNER) (3 votes) vs. Ines Vandamme (LOSER) (1 vote) Round 4 has been completed! Round 5 (COMPLETED) Battle 1 Julie Rivat (WINNER) (6 votes) vs. Cormier Claude (LOSER) (3 votes) Battle 2 Aïïe Kmessabeb (LOSER) (0 votes) vs. Juliana Herrera (WINNER) (8 votes) Battle 3 Jeremy Alberge (LOSER) (2 votes) vs. Bianca Lazzeri (WINNER) (6 votes) Round 5 has been completed! Round 6 (COMPLETED) Battle 1 Cain Kitsais (WINNER) (6 votes) vs. Perrine Lazaroo (LOSER) (2 votes) Battle 2 Audrey Hurtis (LOSER) (1 votes) vs. Laura Ferretti (WINNER) (7 votes) Battle 3 Jerky Jessy (WINNER) (6 votes) vs. Daniel Delyon (LOSER) (2 votes) Round 6 has been completed! Round 7 Julia Spiesser vs. Celine Baron Julia Spiessor Celine Baron Alexinho Mougeolle vs. Podium Mackenson Alexinho Mougeolle Podium Mackenson Anthony Despras vs. Thibaut Orsoni Anthony Despras Thibaut Orsoni If I forget to update the blog after three days have passed, please leave a message on my message wall! Category:Blog posts